Jam A Jac and Tom story
by OneshotWonder429
Summary: My first oneshot please reveiw. :)


**A/N First oneshot so please r and r.**

"Oh come on mate, your such a soft touch! Just ask her out! You and Sam are so history now!" Fletch encourages truthfully.

The Sam and Tom partnership was now well and truly over after there massive bust up in front of the entire ward, well after the row they were officially still together but a few hours later Tom finally had an excuse to get with the woman he was so well and truly in love with. The consultant who was probably the single most beautiful woman that poor Tom had ever seen. He love the way that she never had a hair of her perfect-long hair, how it swooped around when she walked, just adding to the ice queen anatomy. And the fact that her body was perfection. Her perfect cheek bones prominent as she terrified multiple F2s and F1s. God he was in love with her.

"I would Fletch! Tom began shakily. "But come on, she is the consultant who must not be named, Jac Naylor, Ice Queen. And everyone is so terrified of her including me, but God, I admit it, I am completely in love with her."

By now most of the staff from the ED had now stood around him as he announced his love for her.  
"Just ask her out!" Robin encouraged, smiling as she did so. And now many of the staff were giving him encouragement, even Lily Chao chipped in.  
"If you don't try you will never know and you would regret it in the long run!"  
"I don't know guys!"  
"Oh, come on!" They all shouted.

* * *

She sat alone in her office, fuming, how dare Jonny! Especially as she had just been told that she has endometriosis! Any product of her womb has an evens chance of being the anti-christ. Nice. She swallowed back the tears that chocked her. She swallowed back the emotion that trapped her. She swallowed back the love that she felt for him.

But then she started to wonder why she cared what Jonny thought. After all, there was not a single bone in her body that had an once of love for him any more. It was the man that she had seen dancing at Sacha's wedding that she loved. It was the man who always wore just the right amount of aftershave. Unlike Jonny. It was the man who was taken that she loved. It was the man called Tom who she loved.

Suddenly her pager beeped which made her jump slightly, this sudden movement caused a ripping pain in her lower abdomen. She released a high pitched sequel into the beige room and launched herself forward awaiting the tell tale sign of slight release which meant that soon she would get her release, her comfort.

She sat back slightly as finally the pain subsided and she reached for the beeping object.  
_'ER, tight chest and pain. Says he is your patient. Bobby'._  
She sighed and whispered to herself "Oh Bobby, I said no more fags."

* * *

Jac arrived on the ED and all the various medical staff were still stood around chatting about Tom and Jac and Sam and still trying to convince him to ask her out so when Jac barked "I'm looking for Bobby." It have them all the fright if there life.

Once they had all recovered they all just stood there smiling at Jac who was looking extremely bewildered. "Bobby?" She repeated once again slightly louder and more ice queenish this time. "Tom" Fletch began making Tom jump, he was obviously lost in the beauty of the woman who had just stepped foot in front of him. "Maybe you would care to show Jac-" he continued before he was interuppted by Jac. "Ms Naylor!" She said very ice queenily. "Sorry Jac, I mean Ms Naylor to her patient." He said smiling an annoying cheeky smile. "Or should I say Mrs Kent!" He whispered. Jac heard but didn't press the issue but gave a legendary ice queen stare. Tom nodded and showed her to Bobby who was in cubicles.

* * *

Soon after Bobby had been transferred to Darwin and Jac was just about to go back up as well when she was ushered over to the staff who had once again congregated in the centre of the building. "What?!" She said bluntly not really interested in what the boring time wasting gossips had to to say. "So Jac." Jac threw Fletch an icy stare. "So are you and nursey still together then?" He asked getting to the point. "Oh yes we are totally in love and I was actually considering proposal!" she said sarcastically. "No I ended it and slapped him after he said that thing outside theatre. "Oh come on" Fletch said. "My wife says horrible things to me all the time but I don't slap her and end it!" Jac laughed. "Yes but when was the last time your wife asked you to move in with her and then when you say maybe he thinks that controlled you. Then in theatre she thought that she could tell you what to do. You then lose your temper and say this '_this is why your big plan is such a bad idea, wall paper samples and pushing buggies around parks.' _and she then replied these words_ 'who in their right minds would want to have a baby with you anyway? Any product of your womb has an evens chance of being the anti christ.' 4th of never? _Anyway I never loved him, how could I? When I am completely and utterly in love with someone else in this hospital!"

The staff looked surprised. "Come on then Naylor, spill, who are you in love with!" Jamie said excitedly. Jac smiled sarcastically before turning on her heel snd bumping into somebody. Tom.

Her heart immediately quickened and her legs went wobbly. "Hey, Jac" He started nervously and after many reasurring glances and nods continued "the thung is, ever since I saw you at that wedding, stood and the side with your hair hanging down, curled, beside your perfect cheek, I ... I" Jac was by now smiling raised her eyebrows. "Oh this is ridiculous!" He shouted before turning and running off. He got only one step before he was pulled back by Jac who said "I love you too." Tom smiled a broad smile before leaning in and kissing her. The whole ED cheered.

* * *

Tom swung the door of his flat opened pulling her behind him. Slamming the door behind her and pulling her into the living room, he immediately went for her lips.

There cheeks crushed together as their lips pushed together. Jac was taken by surprise when he pushed his tongue into her mouth, his hands wrapped lovingly around her check bones.

Kicking there shoes off he pulled her into the bedroom and gestured for her to sit on the bed. She obliged and he gently pushed her back and crouched above her. Reconnecting their lips Tom wrapped his arms around her, never wanting to let go, holding her closely.

This was all so new, this morning she had never even kissed him and now she was here passionately making love to the man to which her feelings were so strong. Yet it all felt so familiar, so right, like it was meant to be. And however strange and soft it sounded coming from her thoughts: this felt like fate.

Tom slowly made his way up the back of her blouse, pinging her bra gently. As she to started at the top, unbuttoning his shirt and throwing it somewhere in the room. She ran her hands along his chest and down his stomach, fiddling with the top of his trousers.

Tom moved his hands around to her front pulling the zip of her blouse down and removing the garment for good.

She groaned in pleasure as he planted butterfly kisses along her jaw ling and down her neck. Kissing down and around her slender stomach until he reached the place which he burned for. Jac ran her hands along the waist band of his sensible work trousers before fumbling the button out of the hole and sliding the trousers down his sporty legs and through them to join the mangled wreckage of clothes on the floor.

Tom also removed the other party's trousers and Jac's trousers were also chucked onto the floor.

* * *

Soon after both sides of the couple were now completely naked. Tom continued to kiss her as Jac eagerly awaited his next move. "Are you absolutely sure that you want to do this? He checked nervously for the umpteenth time before cocking his head slightly ans awaiting her response. "Oh yes, take me!" She screamed. "I love you." She whispered and he beamed a smile. "I love you too!" He exclaimed Before they continued their journey.

* * *

6 months later 'Jam' as the ED had nicknamed them were still together and the green eyed monster was well and truly raising its ugly head where Jonny was concerned. Why had he been so horrible to her.

Just at that moment the woman in question walked out of the staff room. Fully dressed in tight black skinny jeans and a cream frilly blouse. The engagement ring on her finger glistening in the sunlight. Her long freshly curled hair was hanging loose by her cheeks. "See you later love bug!" Mo shouts at the consultants. She mumbles something in reply but looks distracted, a small smile played across her lips but fear danced in her stomach as she entered the lift. Mo shrugged her shoulders and walked off in the direction of theatre.

* * *

Jac arrived on the ED and immediately received a glare from Sam who was obviously still annoyed at her for stealing her bloke. Cal wolf whistled at her and Robyn shouted something along the lines of 'Hey Jam half!" Jac smiled and nodded but still seemed distant and non-responsive. "Have any of you seen Tom?" She asked the staff behind reception. Just at that moment tom came up behind her and hugged her kissing her cheek lightly. "Hey babe, lets get going." and they said goodbye before leaving. "Bye Jam!"

* * *

Tom and Jac arrived home and Tom went straight for the kitchen. "I don't know about you but I'm starv-" Jac grabbed his arm. "Tom, there is something I really need to tell you. But before I do I just want to say, I am totally in love with you and I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner but I only found out a few days ago." Tom looked startled and nervous. "You're scaring me now honey!" Jac smiled a weak smile. "Well the think is that .. that I'm two months pregnant and I'm so sorry!" Tom exclaimed "What?! He smiled and picked Jac up and span her round. "You're not angry?" She said confused. "No, were having a baby!" Jac had never felt better. Tom kissed his fiance, placing his hands gently over her stomach.

* * *

Jac sat cuddled with Tom on the sofa her lifted up with both of there hands entwined over her minuscule bump, over there baby. "I love you Jac!" He whispered in her ear, kissing her lightly.

**THE END!**


End file.
